El complot de la clase Akuma
by OlorAPetricor
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-.Hay un complot en marcha dentro de la clase de Alya y Nino. Los akumas parecen sentirse atraídos por ellos. Hasta ahora, todos han sido poseídos. Excepto Marinnette y Adrien, claro. Después de que Alix y Kim se enzarcen en una discusión, la clase empieza apostar sobre cuándo se convertirán. Pero Alya tiene otra teoría en la cabeza. Y va a ganar esa apuesta sea como sea.
1. Hagan sus apuestas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Esta historia NO me pertenece. Su autora es **Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter** , yo me he limitado a hacer una traducción. Los personajes y el argumento principal pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a todas sus productoras.

* * *

 **I**

 **~HAGAN SUS APUESTAS~**

* * *

—Vamos, es solo cuestión de tiempo —dijo Kim en voz alta.

—Oh, sí, ¿y qué te hace pensar eso? —lo retó Alix, siempre la primera del grupo en retar a su amigo—. ¿Y si son diferentes?

—¡Es que no lo son! —exclamó él. La clase entera estaba escuchando su discusión mientras esperaban a que llegara la profesora. Era una discusión que había ido creciendo día a día—. Todo el mundo tiene emociones negativas. Todo el mundo se enfada, o se molesta o se asusta. Y cualquiera que sienta eso corre el peligro de ser poseído por un akuma. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de exploten.

Todos miraron hacia las dos sillas vacías en el frente de la clase. Adrien y Marinette. Otra vez, llegaban tarde.

Hasta la fecha la clase entera se había hecho una buena idea de cómo funcionaban los akumas. Cómo te podían poseer y qué ocurría después. A todos los habían poseído, al fin y al cabo. A todos menos a esos dos. Hasta ahora Adrien y Marinette eran los dos únicos estudiantes de su clase que no se habían transformado todavía.

—Es bastante probable —afirmó Max—. El 84.6 por ciento de esta clase se ha convertido en algún momento. Y entre la poca seguridad que tiene Marinette a veces y el padre de Adrien, es una sorpresa que no lo hayan hecho ya.

—Lo harán —acordó Nino firmemente—. Es El complot de la Clase Akuma. ¡Nos han marcado como objetivo, gente! —se levantaron gemidos por toda la habitación, pero muchos menos que cuando contó su teoría la primera vez. Entre más compañeros se demonizaban, más empezaban a estar de acuerdo con él.

—Tú y tus teorías conspiratorias —murmuró Alya—. ¡No hay nada de malo con esta clase! Todos leéis mi blog, sabéis cómo va. Y que conste que mi amiga no va a «explotar».

Chloé se rio por la nariz suavemente.

—Oh, sí, bueno, ya veremos.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —ante la no tan sutil amenaza, Alya se puso de pie rápidamente y Nino tuvo que frenarla. Era de conocimiento común que Chloé había sido la causa de que más de la mitad de la clase se hubiese convertido en un akuma.

—Me duele reconocerlo, Alya, pero la mitad del tiempo Mari _parece_ que está a punto de explotar —dijo suavemente Mylène—. Y me dolería ver qué pasaría si alguna vez Adrien la rechaza.

—Cosa que hará —interrumpió Chloé.

Alya apretó los puños y Nino la devolvió a su asiento de un tirón. La miró como si quisiera decirle «no empieces nada».

—Adrien explotará primero, creo —intervino Nathanaël. Su voz seguía siendo tranquila. No levantó la vista de su libreta mientras hablaba—. Marinette es fuerte. Se levanta con rapidez. Pero Adrien… Todos oímos cómo le habló su padre la semana pasada. Si lo vuelve a amenazar con darle clases en casa otra vez, no creo que sea capaz de soportarlo.

Alya seguía echando chispas. Miró a Nino, esperando que defendiera a su mejor amigo, solo para encontrarlo mirando la mesa fijamente con aire abatido. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él le contestó con un ceño fruncido.

—Tiene razón —dijo con calma—. Adrien intenta que no se le note, pero estas cosas lo afectan, ¿sabéis?

—Lo que tú digas. Apuesto que Marinette explotará antes que mi Adrien.

—Nah, Nath tiene razón. Creo que será Adrien quien lo haga —dijo Kim.

—Yo no creo que Mari vaya a ser poseída. Pero sí, creo que Adrien sí —añadió Alix.

—No, Chloé tiene razón —dijo Sabrina—. Adrien ganará.

¿Ganar? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido esto en una competición?

—Creo que los dos están a salvo —comentó Rose con una sonrisa discreta.

—Me da igual —dijo Juleka, impasible.

—No sé. Mari es fuerte, pero también es muy emocional sobre todo —dijo Ivan. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Quiero decir, no _emocional_ emocional. Más bien como que ella siente todo con mucha intensidad. Es realmente apasionada sobre todo lo que hace. Y eso nunca es bueno cuando algo te decepciona.

—¡Ja! ¡Le doy una semana para que explote! ¡Adrien no va a permitirle que babee por él toda la vida! —Alya habría saltado contra Chloé entonces si Nino no hubiese estado sentado a su lado sosteniéndole la mano.

—Estadísticamente hablando, los dos tienen altas posibilidades de ser poseídos y de que sea durante el próximo mes —Max cogió su tablet y empezó a hacer dibujar una tabla—. Será difícil de calcular, pero si la diseñamos con cinco columnas, podría funcionar. Lo que significa que todos hacemos de dos a cinco apuestas diferentes. Dos serán para Marinette, si se convierte o no, y cuándo. Lo mismo para Adrien. Y la quinta columna será para ver quién de los dos se convertirá primero.

—Apunta cinco euros de mi parte. Poseerán a Adrien primero.

—¿Solo cinco, Kim? —se burló Chloé—. Apuesto cincuenta euros a que será Marinette —había una expresión siniestra en su rostro que todo el mundo interpretó como que ella misma se haría cargo de que fuera así.

—Whoa, whoa, whoa, un momento —dijo Alya, levantando las manos en el aire con incredulidad. Exudaba rabia por todos sus poros y por un instante la clase entera retrocedió con miedo—. ¿En serio estamos haciendo esto? ¿De verdad estáis _apostando_ sobre esto?

Alix se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Si terminan poseídos, esta apuesta no cambiaría nada. Además, _ya_ hemos hecho apuestas sobre si y cuándo empezarán a salir Mari y Adrien. Recuerdo que estuviste bastante entusiasmada.

—¡Pero ser poseído por un akuma no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera! ¡Os ha pasado a todos! ¡Recordáis cómo fue!

Por un momento, todos se limitaron a mirarla.

Entonces se giraron hacia Max.

—Yo apuesto cinco euros a que ni Marinette ni Adrien se convierten —le dijo Rose.

Alya gruñó con frustración, y Nino se rio de ella.

—No tiene caso, Alya. Además, Alix tiene razón. Que detengamos la apuesta no significa que no se vayan a convertir en un Akuma. Si tiene que pasar, pasará. Mientras estemos allí para ellos cuando suceda… ¿No crees? Además, sé que tienes fe en Mari. Puedes apuntarte con que ella no se convertirá.

—¿Quieres que apueste? —siseó.

—Solo te digo que no hay nada de malo —se defendió él.

—Está bien. ¡Apostaré! —dijo ella. Elevaba la voz con rabia—. Será mejor que añadas una nueva columna, Max, porque esta es mi apuesta: ninguno de los dos será poseído por un Akuma. ¡Porque me apuesto que Adrien y Marinette son Cat Noir y Ladybug!

Como respuesta recibió silencio. Todo el mundo la miraba con sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad. De repente, Chloé soltó una risotada y, poco a poco, otros la imitaron hasta que la clase entera estaba riéndose.

—A-Alya, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esa apuesta? —preguntó Nino, secándose una lágrima. ¿De verdad le hacía tanta gracia?—. O sea, sé que tú tienes tus propias teorías locas, pero ¿de dónde te has sacado esa?

Ella refunfuñó hacia la clase entera.

—No es una teoría tan loca.

—¡Ja, claro! Si Marinette es Ladybug, entonces mi padre está en quiebra.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te explicas sus ausencias? Y no me digas que no lo has notado. Siempre están desapareciendo, especialmente cuando aparece un akuma, o si Lady y Cat están allí. Y cuando regresan siempre lo hacen con una excusa barata.

—Por favor, Alya. No son razones estúpidas. Lo que pasa es que tienen suerte estúpida —le dijo Mylène—. Como cuando yo estuve poseída. Los atrapé en esas vainas. En otra ocasión los convirtieron en caballeros y Juleka los volvió fantasmas. Rose los pegó en su álbum de fotos y…

—Pero ¿estás segura de ello? —preguntó, dándoles a todos una mirada severa—. ¿Realmente los viste atrapados o convertidos, o ellos te lo dijeron? Porque cuando Jalil me secuestró, Mari desapareció de mi vista bastante pronto. Debería haberse quedado atrapada en el museo, pero después me dijo que se transformó en momia. Y conozco a mi mejor amiga, sé cuándo me está ocultando algo. Cuándo nos oculta algo. A veces tiene cara de querer hablar con alguien sobre algo, pero cuando yo le pregunto, me dice que no es nada. Ella me lo cuenta todo… Pero si estás intentando mantener tu doble vida en secreto… —siguieron mirándola como si estuviese loca—. Vamos, ¡me concede entrevistas exclusivas! Nunca concede entrevistas para nadie. ¡Y Marinette siempre es la que las organiza! —Nada—. Por el amor de dios, ¡se parecen una barbaridad!

—Um, Alya. Esa es una... eh, _buena_ teoría. Pero te olvidas de una cosa —le dijo Nino—. Marinette es la persona más torpe que conocemos. La salvamos cada día de que se mate de un tropiezo. Tienes planes enteros de reserva por si pasa algo estando ella cerca. No me trago que una chica que apenas puede quedarse sentada sin caerse pueda saltar de azotea en azotea.

—Exacto, ¡Marinette es _demasiado_ torpe! —dijo Chloé—. Oh, Max. Se me había olvidado decirte que me apuesto otros cincuenta euros a que esa perdedora se habrá convertido para cuando acabe el día.

El enfado creció en su interior y se apartó de un empujón de su mesa. Ni siquiera le importó que la silla chirriara audiblemente contra el suelo. Ya no le importaba. Alya estaba harta de todos.

—¡Pues muy bien! —Siseó—. ¡Haced vuestras estúpidas apuestas! Pero yo sostengo lo que he dicho.

Con esto, puso una mano bajo su barbilla e hizo un gesto grosero con ella antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Se giró hacia ellos con los brazos en alto, enseñándoles el dedo. Mientras cruzaba la puerta de espaldas, se sintió chocar contra algo…

O, bueno, contra _alguien_.

—Alya, ¿por qué estás saliendo de clase? ¿A quién le estás haciendo ese corte de manga? —escuchó que decía su profesora con exasperación.

Oh, mierda.


	2. Gatito enfadado

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Esta historia NO me pertenece. Su autora es Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter, yo me he limitado a hacer una traducción de su trabajo. Los personajes y el argumento principal le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a todas sus productoras.

* * *

 **Jeje, dije que tardaría dos semanas... y bueno, está claro que me he tomado más tiempo que eso para traeros la segunda parte. ¡Un beso a todos y a todas las que me habéis animado con vuestros comentarios! Y siento no haberlos contestado, he tenido problemas con la página (y con la tecnología en general, soy así de pringada). Bueeno, que disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **II**

 **~GATITO ENFADADO~**

* * *

Mientras trotaba a través de los pasillos hacia su clase, Adrien descubrió que no era el único que llegaba tarde. Ante el sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella, la chica morena redujo la velocidad y se volvió hacia él.

—¡A-Adrien! —resopló Marinette con sorpresa, adecuándose a su ritmo.

—¿Tú también llegas tarde? —preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa suave.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí eh… Papá me pidió esta mañana que lo ayudara con la panadería —bostezó—. Y perdí la noción del tiempo. Ugh, ¡estoy tan cansada!

—Dímelo a mí. Mi padre me ha sorprendido con una sesión de fotos a primera hora.

Habían ralentizado tanto el paso que ahora solo caminaban. Él se tomó su tiempo para observarla; definitivamente, estaba mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuera él, fijándose en las puertas que dejaban atrás. Un delicado rubor le cubría las mejillas, lo que le hizo sonreír. Las mariposas de su estómago se despertaron con la vista.

No tenía ni idea desde cuándo ocurría _eso_ , cuándo había empezado a tener sentimientos por ella, pero, extrañamente, a Adrien no le importaba.

Marinette por fin empezaba a salir de su burbuja cuando estaba con él, y le encantaba. Durante el último año se había esforzado por conseguir que se sintiese más cómoda con él, y estaba funcionando. Había dejado de tartamudear como una loca y ya no se quedaba quieta como una estatua cuando lo veía. Y, quién sabe, quizás dentro de poco serían lo suficientemente buenos amigos como para invitarla a un helado o algo. Bueno, sin Nino y sin Alya. ¿O se parecería eso demasiado a una cita? Aunque tampoco es que le pareciera mala idea.

Había algo sobre Marinette. Había momentos en los que su personalidad apasionada brillaba. Él quería verla otra vez. Quería que se comportara así siempre que estaba con él. Y bueno, si tenía que admitirlo, cuando actuaba de aquella manera le recordaba a Ladybug.

Y no solo en apariencia, que ya de por sí era sorprendentemente parecida. Había más de Marinette de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista: su pasión, su valor, una gracia escondida… Adrien se había dado cuenta de que estos rasgos tendían a aparecer cuando ella creía que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Todo esto y mucho más encabezaban su lista de Ladybug. Porque sí, Adrien tenía una lista de ese tipo. Al fin y al cabo, no podía evitar fijarse en cada chica que se parecía o se comportaba aunque fuera un poco como su dama. Y aunque respetaba sus deseos, seguía queriendo, y mucho, descubrir su identidad.

Se había sorprendido un poco cuando vio lo mucho que Marinette se parecía _y_ actuaba como Ladybug. Y también estaba el hecho de que —como en ese momento— siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela con alguna excusa rara después de un ataque de akuma. Justo como Adrien. Todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera Ladybug, pero sí había llegado a la conclusión de que no le importaría si así fuese. Es más, hasta tenía la esperanza de que lo fuera.

Ciertamente, eso haría menos confusos aquellos sentimientos que tenía.

A medida que se acercaban al aula, percibieron un pequeño escándalo. Alya y la profesora Bustier se encontraban en el umbral, y Alya parecía más bien culpable.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Adrien.

Al escuchar su voz, tanto la profesora como Alya dieron un respingo y se giraron para encararlo.

La señorita Bustier suspiró.

—Nada, al parecer. ¿Y qué me decís vosotros dos? ¿Por qué os habéis retrasado hoy?

—Ayudaba a mi padre con un pedido muy grande y me olvidé completamente de la hora que era. Lo siento, profesora —dijo Marinette mirando fijamente al suelo.

—Sesión de fotos —fue lo que ofreció Adrien como toda explicación. Alya se limitó a observarlos con una expresión divertida—. ¿Q-qué?

—Oh, nada —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Simplemente me preguntaba si ha habido algún ataque de akuma hoy. Sería una pena que me lo hubiese perdido. Quería preguntarles a los héroes si ya son pareja.

Por la manera en que hablaba, a Adrien casi le dio un infarto. Casi parecía que lo sabía… que sabía que la razón por la que llegaba tarde era que él era Cat Noir y que se había peleado contra un akuma. Era cierto, pero eso ella no lo sabía. ¿O sí? Oh, Dios…

Marinette, sin embargo, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Alya, no creo que en una noche haya cambiado la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Está bien, ya es suficiente, Alya. Cada uno a su sitio, por favor —dijo la señorita Bustier.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a esta situación que ni siquiera sonaba exasperada o decepcionada. En verdad era una buena profesora.

Hicieron lo que se les dijo y Adrien se dio cuenta nada más entrar de que todo el mundo lo miraba. Pero no solo a él, sino también a Marinette. Parecían un poco nerviosos y cuando notaron que los había pillado _in franganti_ , apartaron la mirada. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sí sabía que algo pasaba. Lo más seguro era que antes de que llegaran hubiesen estado hablando de ellos.

Pero ¿qué los haría reaccionar de esa manera?

Evidentemente, Marinette también se dio cuenta, porque cuando la profesora empezó a impartir clase, escuchó que le susurraba a Alya:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me está mirando?

—Nada —le aseguró Alya, algo picada—. Simplemente ignóralos, Mari. Oh, y Chloé está en pie de guerra, así que ignórala.

Marinette soltó una risita.

—Como siempre.

Su respuesta lo hizo sonreír. Chloé y él habían sido… bueno, no los mejores amigos, pero sí algo parecido. Pero en el último año, Chloé se había vuelto peor. Su abuso era algo que ya no era capaz de soportar. Siempre estaba alejándose de ella. Y aunque nunca era mezquino con ella, ya no podía considerarla una amiga, por no hablar de una buena persona.

—No, lo digo en serio —insistió Alya—. No importa lo que diga o lo que haga, tú pasa de ella. Puedes pegarle si quieres, pero no le hagas caso.

—Vaale.

Adrien sabía que estaba confundida y quería saber más, pero Alya se negó a añadir algo más al respecto. Por las miradas que le lanzaba Nino, dedujo que él también sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Era hora de hacer unas cuantas indagaciones… Y tratándose de Nino, eso iba a ser fácil.

 **.oOo.**

¡Nada!

¡Dos horas y media! ¡Y nada!

Había agobiado a Nino por algo de información durante las últimas dos horas y media y él seguía con los labios sellados.

¡Nino! ¡El chico que no podía guardar un secreto ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello! ¡El chico que le había contado a Kim lo de su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa ni una hora después de que la planearan! ¡El mismo chico que le había dicho a mitad de la escuela cuál era la actualización sorpresa de Alya antes de que la subiera al Ladyblog!

 _Ese chico_. ¡Y no había soldado prenda!

Algo muy serio debía estar pasando. Y Nino se estaba esforzando de verdad por no decírselo: le lanzaba miradas cargadas de pánico a Alya cada dos por tres. Pero menos mal que Adrien no dependía completamente de su amigo para descubrirlo. Había estado prestando atención al resto de sus compañeros: todos se comportaban un poco raro… ¡Todos y cada un de ellos!

En realidad, por una vez, Adrien estaba prestando más atención a sus compañeros que a la lección. Y estaba seguro de que los demás tampoco atendían demasiado, para desgracia de sus profesoras de Matemáticas y Ciencias.

Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la jornada observándolos a él y a Marinette, y murmurándose cosas los unos a los otros. Adrien se percató de que, a medida que avanzaba el día, dejaban de prestarle tanta atención a él y se concentraban en Marinette, que parecía cada vez más y más triste y alicaída.

También notó que Chloé le enviaba miradas que rozaban lo sádico y que el móvil de Marinette vibraba con frecuencia.

La señorita Mendeleiev se había dado cuenta, desde luego, del extraño comportamiento de sus alumnos. O por lo menos sabía que nadie le estaba haciendo mucho caso; por lo general, si se trataba de un alumno, bastaba con reñirlo y amenazarlo con una visita al director, pero se trataba de una clase entera. Ya los había regañado en varias ocasiones, pero no había servido de nada. Comenzaba a ponerse roja…

Y aun así, todos decidieron ignorarla a favor de vigilar a Marinette. Por alguna razón, esto último irritaba a Adrien. Vale que él también la estuviese observando, pero su preocupación era sincera. Quería deshacerse de esa expresión triste que tenía en el rostro, quería rodearla con sus brazos y decirle que no pasaba nada. Pero tenía la sensación de que todos los demás —con la excepción de Alya— sí estaban esperando a que algo ocurriese.

Se escuchó un ligero zumbido cuando su móvil vibró otra vez y él se giró para mirar.

—No lo mires —le rogó Alya—. En serio, chica, apágalo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Marinette ya había abierto el mensaje antes de que Alya hubiese abierto la boca. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios y Adrien contempló con horror que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Sintió que le retorcían las tripas. ¡Nadie le hacía eso a su Princesa! ¡Nadie!

Escuchó que Chloé se reía y un gruñido se formó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que encogía los puños. Se le clavaron las uñas en las palmas de las manos. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho? En realidad, no le importaba. No lo soportaría. No permitiría que alguien le hiciese daño a la chica que ama-whoa, ¿qué?

Durante su momentánea confusión, Alya se le había adelantado y le había arrebatado a Marinette el móvil de las manos. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la pantalla durante unos instantes. Entonces, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y una expresión de rabia como nunca había visto se formó en su rostro. Toqueteó el aparato, leyendo los mensajes anteriores. Con cada mensaje que leía, más furiosa se ponía. Estaba tan enfadada que Adrien empezaba a preguntarse si un akuma podía poseer a la misma persona dos veces.

—¡La voy a matar! —siseó, levantándose. El chirrido que hizo la silla contra el suelo alertó a los demás de sus movimientos y la señorita Mendeleiev le llamó la atención.

—Alya, siéntese —gruñó.

—¿Crees que esta mierda tiene gracia, vaca mocosa? —gritó Alya, ignorando a la profesora.

—Alya, por favor, ¡no vale la pena! —suplicó Marinette, tratando de recuperar su teléfono. Justo cuando lo iba a conseguir, Alya se apartó.

—Oh, claro que vale la pena. Nadie le habla a mi mejor amiga de esta manera. ¡Nadie debería hablarle a nadie de esta manera! Le voy a dar una patada en el trasero que la dejará…

—¡Alya! —el gruñido de la profesora fue tan grave que la tomó por sorpresa.

Aquel segundo de vacilación fue todo lo que necesitó Marinette para hacerse de nuevo con su móvil, aunque Alya se dio cuenta de ello en el último momento e intentó evitarlo. Forcejearon. Como consecuencia, el aparato salió volando por los aires… justo hacia Adrien.

Lo cogió con un ágil movimiento, evitando que el aparato se estrellara contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de devolvérselo cuando algo llamó su atención. Había intentado no fijarse mucho, en serio; ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con Chloé por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho sin saberlo con exactitud como para echar más leña al fuego.

Pero en la pantalla había una foto suya.

Con curiosidad, Adrien observó la fotografía. Se trataba de una foto que se había hecho con Chloé en uno de los eventos de su padre. Vestían con elegancia y posaban: él tenía un brazo alrededor de ella, con esa sonrisa amable que siempre ponía en las fotos, y mientras ella se envolvía a su alrededor y presionaba firmemente los labios contra su mejilla. Adrien recordaba aquella noche. Chloé había hecho que Sabrina les sacara la foto con su móvil y lo había besado en el último momento.

¿Por qué le había enviado esa foto a Marinette?

Lo descubrió cuando bajó la conversación y encontró el torrente de mensajes burlones que decían que Adrien «le pertenecía» y que jamás se fijaría en Marinette. Mientras leía los mensajes, algo empezó a gestarse en su pecho… algo esperanzador. ¿Marinette sentía algo por él?

Aunque, claro, había otras emociones hirviendo bajo la superficie de todo aquello que aplastaba cualquier tipo de esperanza. Ira. Oh, sobre todo ira, y la necesidad de protegerla y defenderla… Su cuerpo entero se volvió frío cando leyó el último mensaje.

«¿Por qué no te suicidas ya? Total, a nadie le importas».

—Pero ¿qué coño, Chloé? —las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. Él también se había levantado y la clase entera lo miraba boquiabierta.

Adrien estaba demasiado cabreado como para que le importara que acabaran de escuchar al «tímido y callado Adrien Agreste» hablarle así a una de sus amigas más viejas.

—Señor Agreste, ¿cómo se atreve a utilizar ese lenguaje en mi clase? ¡Siéntese ahora mismo! ¡Y usted también, Alya! O los enviaré al despacho del director.

Adrien se giró hacia la profesora con la mirada endurecida.

—Disculpe, señorita Mendeleiev, pero si alguien tiene que hablar con el director, esa es Chloé —se dirigió a la rubia, que se observaba las uñas en un irritante intento por ignorarlo—. Sabía que podías llegar a ser odiosa, Chloé, hasta sabía que podías llegar a ser cruel en ocasiones. Y he tratado de ignorarlo, de arreglarlo… o pararte los pies, pero esto… ¡esto es asqueroso!

Ante sus duras palabras, Chloé lo miró y la clase jadeó al unísono.

—¡¿Es así como tratas realmente a la gente?! —siseó con voz grave.

Marinette lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos y humedecidos. Parecía que contenía el aliento… como todos los demás.

—¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que tienes algún derecho para decirle algo como esto a alguien?

—Señor Agreste, ¡siéntese!

—¡No! —replicó, demasiado perdido en su propia ira como para comprender que acababa de desafiar a su profesora—. ¡No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya después de decirle a alguien que _se suicide_ de una puta vez! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Mientras la clase emitía sonidos horrorizados, Chloé resopló como si el asunto no fuera importante en absoluto.

—Por favor, Adrien, no te pongas tan dramático… Solo la estoy llevando al límite.

—¿«Llevándola al límite»? —repitió en un gruñido—. ¡Quieres llevarla al límite para que muera!

—No, tontín, solo quiero que se convierta. Conseguiré 150 euros si se convierte en akuma antes de que termine el día.

Había dicho eso tan a la ligera que, de no haber sido porque Nino lo tenía sujeto por la chaqueta, Adrien se habría lanzado contra ella.

Pero Adrien estaba paralizado. Se había puesto rígido de los pies a la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —su voz era grave y carecía de matices. Sonaba peligrosa. Percibió que mucha gente se encogía cuando lo escuchaban.

—Chloé, ¡cállate! —susurró/gritó alguien.

—¿Ha-habéis apostado? —dijo Marinette con voz trémula. Aunque sonaba mayormente afectada, Adrien distinguía algo de ira bajo aquel tono—. ¿Habéis hecho apuestas sobre cuándo sería poseída?

—Bueno, eso es obvio —dijo Chloé, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. También hemos apostado sobre Adrien, pero, a diferencia de otros, yo no creo que él acabe convirtiéndose. Es demasiado bueno para hacerlo.

—¡Cierra el pico, Chloé! —gritó alguien con la voz cargada de miedo.

Adrien no pudo distinguir quién lo había dicho. Y, la verdad sea dicha, no podía importarle menos. El pulso le latía con fuerza en los oídos y estaba a tan solo unos segundos de transformarse, raptar a Chloé y dejarla en lo alto de la torre Eiffel hasta que alguien decidiese rescatarla.

Se volvió contra la clase.

—¿Todos habéis apostado? ¿Creéis que es gracioso? ¿Que es un juego? ¡A todos os han poseído antes! ¿Cómo demonios os hizo sentir eso? Y ahora todos…

—Tío —le pidió Nino—, cálmate. A este ritmo te convertirás.

—Nino tiene razón —intervino Marinette son serenidad—. No quiero que termines demonizado por mi culpa. No valgo la pena.

—No-¡Claro que vales la pena! ¡Eso nunca estuvo en duda! Pero aparte de eso, está mal. ¡Nadie tiene por qué hacerte llorar!

—¡Ya basta! —un grito atronador venido del frente de la clase consiguió que se giraran hacia la profesora, que estaba delante de su escritorio completamente lívida.

… solo que ya no era exactamente su profesora. Estaba claro que la habían demonizado. Su piel ahora era de un tono violeta y su pelo era completamente blanco. Lo llevaba a lo Einstein… o a lo Súper Saiyan. También llevaba puestas una bata blanca de laboratorio y sus gafas, pero la ropa había adquirido un color parecido al vino y se había convertido en un mono ceñido con cuello alto y rígido. Las suelas de sus zapatos y el cinturón se habían vuelto de un verde eléctrico, al igual que sus ojos. El símbolo que anunciaba los peligros biológicos también brillaba con aquel color sobre su estómago.

La silueta de una mariposa rosa aún se distinguía sobre su rostro.

—Soy _Bio-Hazard_ , ¡y los niños pequeños deberían estar sentados y hacer lo que se les ordena!

Dio un aplauso y algo verde empezó a formarse entre las palmas de sus manos. Lanzó la sustancia contra las ventanas y en cuestión de segundos ya se había solidificado.

—Ahora ya no quedan salidas. La clase entera se ha ganado un castigo. Así que os vais a quedar sentaditos y seréis un buen cebo mientras esperamos a que lleguen nuestros héroes _favoritos_.

Adrien abrió los ojos con pánico. Ya podía ver los dedos de Alya volar sobre el teclado, probablemente pidiendo ayuda a través del Ladyblog.

Pero él estaba más preocupado por el tema de las salidas.

La señorita Mendeleiev tenía razón, no había forma de salir de allí.

Estaban atrapados.

Mierda.


	3. 100 por ciento completado

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Esta historia NO me pertenece. Su autora es Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter, yo me he limitado a hacer una traducción de su trabajo. Los personajes y el argumento principal le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a todas sus productoras.

* * *

 **Y bueno, para que no os quejéis, aquí está el capítulo final antes de que hayan pasado 24 horas desde que subí el segundo cap!**

* * *

 **III**

 **~100% COMPLETADO~**

* * *

Observó a sus compañeros con pánico.

No había forma alguna de salir.

Estaba atrapado.

Lo que significaba que tampoco había manera de entrar.

Si Ladybug había recibido el mensaje de Alya, no había forma de que entrara. Bueno, en realidad, sí. Adrien no guardaba dudas de que tan pronto como llegara a la escuela, _Bio-Hazard_ la dejaría entrar o saldría a su encuentro. Esto era una trampa, al fin y al cabo.

Y esa sería su oportunidad de salir de allí.

Con un poco de suerte, y si se portaba bien, Adrien debería ser capaz de escabullirse al exterior. Y se iba a portar bien, o de lo contrario se quedaría atrapado. Varios alumnos, entre ellos Chloé, Nino y Kim. Estaban atrapados en sus asientos. Después de que Nino se quedara así por solo rebotar nerviosamente en su asiento, los demás se estaban comportando paciente y correctamente.

 _Bio-Hazard_ se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fulminándolos con la mirada, y de vez en cuando les enseñaba alguna que otra reacción química que en cualquier otro momento les habría encantado, pero que entonces simplemente los horrorizaba, como sus amenazas.

En algún momento le había permitido —ordenado— a Alya que sacase el móvil y actualizara su Ladyblog. Oh, sí, esto se suponía que era una trampa… por si lo de «cebo» no había sido una pista lo suficientemente clara. Al menos Ladybug lo sabría. No cabía duda de que Alya la habría avisado con el último mensaje. Y seguramente alguien había accionado el Código Akuma y ya se había evacuado el resto del instituto.

Adrien todavía percibía el sonido de los móviles vibrando por toda la clase. Incluso sin transformarse, su oído era bastante agudo. Le resultaba más fácil escuchar los teléfonos de Alya y de Marinette detrás de él; lanzó una mirada hacia atrás para descubrir que Alya observaba a Marinette con determinación y que Marinette arecía que había entrado en pánico y que cada vez estaba más molesta.

Unos segundos después, Adrien recibió un mensaje. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia _Bio-Hazard_ para asegurarse de que no lo estaba mirando antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y leer el mensaje.

Era de Alya.

«Mari cree que el akuma se encuentra en su bata», decía.

Adrien miró de reojo a la profesora demonizada, estudiándola. Su bata era la única prenda que no había cambiado drásticamente. Incluso sus gafas, antes negras, se habían vuelto moradas y tenía los bordes más afilados, junto a una veta verde brillante a lo largo de las patillas. El único cambio que presentaba la bata era que parecía un poco más larga. Y Adrien sabía que la profesora se la ponía a menudo, incluso fuera de las horas de trabajo. Miró a Alya y asintió disimuladamente.

Alya volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono. Un momento después escuchó que un móvil vibraba al otro lado de la habitación. Giró la cabeza hacia Chloé; viendo que su amiga tenía los brazos inmovilizados por lo que fuera que _Bio-Hazard_ había utilizado para pegarlos a las sillas, Sabrina le cogió el móvil del bolsillo y se lo enseñó. Adrien arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué le podía haber dicho a Chloé, cuando la rubia rompió repentinamente el silencio que había caído sobre la habitación.

—¡Eh, desastre de la moda flotante! —le gritó a _Bio-Hazard_. La profesora demonizada sacudió la cabeza ante la interrupción—. ¡Te exijo que me liberes ahora mismo! — _Bio-Hazard_ se inclinó hacia donde se encontraba Chloé con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tienes idea de quién soy? ¡Soy Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde André Bourgeois!

Mientras la chica continuaba despotricando, Alya se había deslizado cuidadosamente de su silla. Marinette intentó cogerla, pero falló. Encogió las manos en puños; parecía que la pobre chica estaba aterrorizada por su amiga a la vez que sentía ganas de ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Alya se escabulló por detrás de la mesa y se dirigió al frente de la clase, con cuidado de no ser vista. Entonces, una vez estuvo detrás de _Bio-Hazard_ , empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante.

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alya le había pedido a Chloé que creara una distracción. Intentaba hacerse con la bata. Y todos se estaban uniendo para mantener la atención de _Bio-Hazard_ en cualquier otra parte de la clase que no fuera esa. Como resultado, la mitad de ellos estaban pegados a sus sillas. Pero continuaban gritando, creando otras distracciones. Cuando parecía que _Bio-Hazard_ iba a lanzarles algo más peligroso, alguien lo evitaba llamando su atención.

Lentamente, Alya alcanzó la bata. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Solo tenía que cogerla por un borde y rasgarla. Su mano sostenía la tela. Pero en ese momento, _Bio-Hazard_ percibió el movimiento y se giró, cogiendo a Alya por el cuello y sosteniéndola en el aire con un movimiento fluido.

—¡Alya! —chilló Marinette.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo fuera de tu sitio? —gruñó _Bio-Hazard_ amenazadoramente. Alya trató de decir algo, pero apenas podía hacer el amago de coger aire. _Bio-Hazard_ apretó el agarre alrededor de su garganta cuando no contestó—. Muy bien, clase, ¿quién me puede decir cuál es el efecto del ácido clorhídrico en el cuerpo humano? ¿Nadie? ¿Y si os pongo un ejemplo?

Ácido clorhídrico… ese era un químico altamente peligroso. Era un veneno de contacto instantáneo y hasta empezaría a correr el hueso…

Joder.

Joder, joder, joder, joder, ¡joder!

Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo ya!

Se puso de pie, sin saber muy bien qué iba hacer. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacer algo — _cualquier_ cosa— para proteger a su amiga. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ellas cuando un borrón rojo pasó junto a él a toda velocidad. Contempló con sorpresa cómo un yoyo rojo envolvía a Alya y la apartaba del akuma. Una familiar figura vestida de rojo se interpuso entre ella y _Bio-Hazard_ con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo por parte de la clase, especialmente de los que se sentaban en la parte trasera. Algunos hasta gritaron de la impresión.

—¡No te _atrevas_ a tocarla! —siseó Ladybug.

Adrien parpadeó, buscando el lugar por el que había aparecido. Pero todo seguía sellado, no había manera de que hubiese entrado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien ya no estaba detrás de él. Marinette…

¡Ostia puta! ¡Tenía razón! Marinette era…

—Ladybug —gruñó _Bio-Hazard_.

—Alya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ladybug sin mirar hacia atrás, con los ojos fijamente clavados en la villana.

—S-sí —balbuceó Alya con la voz pequeña y ronca.

—Bien.

De repente, se giró para encararla. La miraba con una exasperación a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Entonces ¡¿en qué narices estabas pensando?! ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada! `Te _dije_ que te quedaras en tu silla y me lo dejaras a mí y a Chat, pero ¡noooo! Tenías que ir y ponerte en peligro, ¡ _otra vez_! De verdad, ¡Alya! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era esperar a Chat Noir y yo podría haber hecho algo sin tener que transformarme delante de _toda la clase_!

—Um… —dijo Alya, todavía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su amiga.

Adrien conocía lo suficiente a Ladybug como para saber cuándo estaba _realmente_ enfadada. Estaba furiosa con su amiga. Pero a la vez estaba aterrorizada. Tenía tanto miedo de que Alya saliese herida… estaba tan asustada que se había expuesto frente a la clase entera _y_ probablemente frente a Lepidóptero. Y eso solo la enfurecía más. No quería que nadie supiera quién era.

Estaba tan enfadada que había dejado de prestarle atención a _Bio-Hazard_ , y el akuma estaba creando algún tipo de producto químico en silencio, lista para lanzárselo. El instinto lo llevó a correr hacia ella, empujar a Ladybug y hacerlos rodar por el suelo. Aterrizó sobre ella y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio que dos bolas de productos químicos alcanzaban las mesas donde habían estado, prendiéndoles fuego.

—¡Adrien! —chilló. Rápidamente se apartó de ella y le ofreció una mano. Viendo que _Bio-Hazard_ comenzaba a producir más químicos, dio un paso frente a él, protegiéndolo—. ¡Rápido, vete de aquí! —le dijo.

Él se rio por la nariz.

—No estés tan segura —con un guiño, se transformó.

Hubo más jadeos por toda la clase, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en _Bio-Hazard_ que ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo.

—Adrien, ¡vuelve a tu sitio que es donde estarás más seguro! Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—No tengo ninguna duda de ello, pero insisto, _milady_ —ante el particular mote, ella se giró con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Cuando lo vio, se le desencajó la mandíbula. Un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios. Él le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más amplias antes de asentir hacia _Bio-Hazard_.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese deshecho tóxico? —ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo, completamente en shock. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Sabes, Princesa? Ahora sería un buen momento para algo de buena suerte. Antes de que nos desintegre y eso. O peor, empiece a ponernos problemas de matemáticas.

La broma pareció sacarla de su estupor. Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios mientras se giraba con un suave «mmm».

—¡Ahhh! —Alya soltó un gritito detrás de ellos—. ¡Ladynoir ahora es completamente canon!

—¡Alya! —se quejó Ladybug.

—¡¿Os queréis callar?! —explotó _Bio-Hazard_ —. ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio! Y vosotros dos… voy a confiscaros vuestros Prodigios.

—Sí, bueno, pues que tengas serte—dijo Chat—. Y viniendo de mí, eso no significa mucho.

—Sí, tiene todo tipo de mala suerte —dijo Ladybug con cierto sarcasmo, lanzándole un guiño—. ¡Lucky Charm! —sin previo aviso, lanzó su yoyo al aire. Apenas un segundo después volvió a colgar su arma en su cinturón y algo cayó en sus manos—. Un… ¿flotador?

—¿Sabes? Algún día te llevaré a la playa —bromeó Chat, pensando en todas esas veces en las que el Lucky Charm les había proporcionado algo relacionado con la playa.

—Quizás otro día, gatito —dijo ella, echándole una ojeada a la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera hacer con el flotador. Adrien supo a simple vista el instante en el que se le ocurrió una idea. La miró, esperando a que saber qué necesitaba—. Allí —le dijo, señalándole un punto con los ojos—. Necesito llegar hasta allí ahora.

—¡Como desees! —le dijo, dando un brinco.

Rápidamente, Ladybug ató su yoyo al flotador y se lo lanzó a _Bio-Hazard_. La mujer se apartó con una mueca, dando un salto tan alto que sobrepasó la viga del techo antes de caer de nuevo al suelo sobre sus dos pies. Se burló de Ladybug por haber fallado, cuando en realidad eso era exactamente lo que quería.

—¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? —la urgió _Bio-Hazard_ —. Lepidóptero te hizo sonar tan talentosa… pero solo eres patética. ¡Necesitas una profesora mejor!

Marinette le hizo a Adrien una pequeña señal y él empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué? ¿Alguien como tú? —se burló—. No sé. En realidad no eres muy buena profesora. Menos mal que la Física me parece fácil, ¡que si no estaría perdido!

 _Bio-Hazard_ gruñó, fabricando nuevos productos químicos entre sus manos y empezó a andar hacia él. Caminó sobre el flotador y Marinette dio un brusco tirón a su yoyo. El flotador atrapó los pies de _Bio-Hazard_ , deslizándose hasta su cintura y atrapándola allí.

—Chat, ¡ahora!

Asintiendo, Chat se lanzó hacia adelante, cogiendo el borde de la bata y clavándole las zarpas. Se hizo jirones entre sus manos y una mariposa negra y morada salió de ella. Rápidamente, Ladybug desenredó su yoyo y lo lanzó para atrapar el akuma. Una vez lo purificó, lo dejó escapar con su despedida tradicional.

—¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! —gritó, lanzando el flotador al aire.

Su luz curativa empezó a esparcirse por la habitación, arreglando las mesas quemadas y eliminando los productos químicos que habían atrapado a los alumnos y sellado las puertas. Hubo un burbujeo negro alrededor de _Bio-Hazard_ mientras se convertía de nuevo en su profesora, que parecía horrorosamente desorientada.

Automáticamente, chocaron los puños.

—Misión cumplida —dijo él con un guiño.

Marinette le sonrió, con un fino sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas. Él parpadeó con sorpresa, nunca la había visto reaccionar de aquella manera. Al menos, no como Ladybug.

De repente, un montón de gritos de júbilos provenientes de sus compañeros los tomaron por sorpresa. Sus sonrisas se esfumaron al recordar lo que acaban de hacer y comprender lo que probablemente tendrían que hacer. La clase entera los había visto transformarse. Sabían quiénes eran y lo más probable era que tendrían que responder a un montón de preguntas… sobre todo de Alya.

Adrien le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Y, como siempre, una mirada dijo más que las palabras. Los dos tomaron una profunda respiración y dejaron que su transformación los abandonara. Era la primera vez que veían al otro hacerlo, y los dejó un poco sin respiración. Pero incluso sin las máscaras, los dos tenían la misma sonrisa alentadora.

Un poco exhaustos, sus Kwamis aterrizaron en sus hombros ofreciéndoles a los demás una sonrisa y un pequeño salido. Tikky le acarició con el hocico la mejilla a Marinette, dándole su apoyo y su afecto, antes de volar hacia su bolso, donde la esperaba una galleta. Plagg se limitó a esconderse de mala gana en el bolsillo de Adrien mientras gruñía «Me debes un montón de queso». Aquello hizo sonreír a Marinette y Adrien simplemente se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Ella entendió que quería decir «y ese es Plagg».

Finalmente, se giraron para encarar al resto de la clase. Estaban callados, todavía parecían un poco sorprendidos. Muchos estaban contentos, otros impresionados o confundidos… o en el caso de Chloé, molestos.

Alya se cuadró de hombros, dando un paso hacia adelante, y se prepararon para una retahíla de preguntas y miradas traicionadas. En cambio, Alya caminó hacia Chloé, extendiendo una mano.

—Creo que me debes 150 euros.

Chloé gruñó durante unos instantes antes de esculcar en su bolso y sacar una pequeña cantidad de billetes para Alya con una expresión amarga en la cara. Alya no dijo nada, se guardó el dinero antes de girarse hacia Sabrina con aire petulante. La chica suspiró antes de hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

Observaron con desconcierto cómo sus compañeros empezaban a rebuscar en sus mochilas algo de dinero suelto. Nino ya lo estaba entregando, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Max había sacado su tablet y recitaba las cantidades que debía cada uno.

—¿Q-qué está pasando? —dijo Marinette, completamente perpleja.

Alya se giró hacia ella llena de alegría.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó, todavía recogiendo su dinero—. Verás, mientras estos idiotas intentaban adivinar cuándo os convertiríais en akumas, yo sospechaba desde hace meses que erais Ladybug y Chat Noir. Así que cuando empezaron a apostar, me enfadé y aposté que no os convertiríais porque sois los héroes de París. ¡Y tenía razón! ¡Ja!

Adrien abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando se encontró sin nada que decir. Lo hizo varias veces mientras veían a Alya recorrer la habitación con descaro para recoger su premio. Al final, cogió a Marinette de una mano y empezó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo simple y llanamente.

Nino los observó marcharse con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Se giró hacia el resto de la clase.

—¿Quién apostó que terminarían juntos más o menos por esta época?

.oOo.

Adrien y Marinette no volvieron a clase aquel día. En primer lugar, porque se encontraron con una clase vacía, pero cuando sonó la sirena que marcaba el comienzo de otra, decidieron marcharse. Puesto que Adrien dudaba de que alguien fuese a molestarlos, le había enviado un mensaje al Gorila y habían ido a su casa.

Permanecieron durante horas hablando y haciendo el tonto. En la libertad que les proporcionaba su habitación, sus Kwamis podían salir y hablar con ellos también. Les tomó un tiempo hacerse a la idea de que el otro era su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen, pero lentamente la conversación se desvió de las cosas serias e incómodas hacia os asuntos sobre los que solían bromear y discutir en la guisa de sus _alter egos_. Solo que ahora, cuando Adrien flirteaba, ella flirteaba de vuelta, lo que fue sorprendente al principio, pero que Adrien aprendió a disfrutar bastante rápido. En algún punto empezaron a lanzarse retos, como escalar su rocódromo sin transformarse y cosas así.

Nino y Alya no pararon de enviarles mensajes durante todo el tiempo. Adrien y Marinette ignoraron todo lo que pudieron sus móviles puesto que sus amigos les hacían demasiadas preguntas. Alya decía que entendía que estuvieran hablando entre ellos en ese momento, pero que esperaba tener una conversación muy seria más tarde esa noche. Además, adjuntaba una lista de razones por las que había sospechado que ellos dos eran los famosos héroes de París.

Pero Nino y Alya también les aseguraron que aunque estaban un poco molestos porque no les habían dicho nada, entendían perfectamente por qué lo habían hecho.

Lo que realmente captó su atención, sin embargo, fue que habían recibido un total de diecisiete menajes por parte Nino y Alya preguntándoles si ya estaban saliendo, junto a comentarios como «Sentís algo el uno por el otro, ¡daos prisa y empezar a salir juntos!» y «Nos duele veros, ¡haceos pareja!». Y por vergonzoso que fuera, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sus amigos tenían razón.

Les tomó una buena cantidad de titubeos, algunos sonrojos y muchos aspavientos, pero al final Adrien consiguió pedirle salir. Ella había gritado un «¡Sí!» tan rápido que Adrien se quedó de piedra y le costó su buen minuto comprender que, de verdad, le había dicho que sí.

Después de eso, se comportó como un idiota emocionado y Marinette no tardó en superar su timidez para empezar a burlarse de él otra vez. Él le devolvía las bromas y, pronto, ambos estaban tan cerca que todo lo que Adrien tuvo que hacer fue inclinarse un poco para deshacerse del pequeño espacio que los separaba. Estaba tan cerca de presionar sus labios contra los de ella cuando un pitido agudo salió de su móvil; Adrien soltó un gruñido de frustración.

El mensaje decía «¿Así que ya le has pedido que sea tu novia?».

Adrien casi lanzó su móvil al otro lado de la habitación, pero en su lugar escribió «¡Sí! ¡Ya lo he hecho! ¡Por el amor de Dios, tío!» con la esperanza de no recibir ni un solo mensaje más.

Solo habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas después de aquello cuando Marinette suspiró y admitió que debería volver a casa. Adrien no quería separarse de ella todavía, y en verdad tampoco quería quedarse solo en esa casa tan grande suya. Por esta razón en ese momento se encontraban paseando hacia casa de Marinette, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Estoy encasa! —saludó mientras abría la puerta de la panadería.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Adrien y Marinette dejaron de caminar cuando vieron a Nino y a su padre detrás del mostrador. Nino estaba en medio de pasarle a Tom un gran bulto de dinero. Demasiado para lo que llevaría encima como norma general. Ambos parecían culpables, como un niño al que han pillado robando galletas.

—Eh… ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Marinette con cautela.

Tom la observó fijamente con sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa tímida le curvara los labios. Miró alternadamente a Marinette y a Adrien.

—Ah… ¿Enhorabuena?

—Papá, ¿por qué…?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Sabine, saliendo de la parte trasera de la tienda, confundida a causa del ruido y los silencios incómodos.

Se detuvo cuando vio el fajo de billetes que sostenía Tom y después se fijó en Marinette y Adrien y en sus manos entrelazadas. Volvió a mirar el dinero. Y después a Marinette y a Adrien. Y otra vez al dinero.

Una sonrisa dichosa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Has ganado la apuesta! —miró a su hija—. ¡Felicidades, cariño!

Marinette se quedó boquiabierta cuando comprendió lo que sucedía. Habían apostado sobre cuándo empezaría a salir con Adrien. ¡Sus _padres_ habían apostado sobre cuándo empezaría a salir con Adrien! Se le puso la cara roja de vergüenza e ira. Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de entre sus labios y su agarre alrededor de la mano de Adrien se apretó.

—¡Sígueme! —ordenó.

Y así, corrió hacia su habitación, arrastrando a su novio detrás de ella. Estaba tan harta de todo el mundo aquel día… ¡Tan, tan harta!


End file.
